


The Reward

by Untold_Paradox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untold_Paradox/pseuds/Untold_Paradox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds something strange on Bad Wolf Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what you know the Tenth Doctor's Duplicate by, but I know him by TenToo, so just know TenToo is the Tenth's Duplicate.

I sit at night. Looking up at the stars. Listening. Listening for a familiar sound. I’ll never hear it again. I know this, but I still don’t give up. I sit for hours. I still remember that sound. That beautiful sound. The sound that carries hope with it wherever it goes. The sound of a TARDIS. 

I scream his name off the coast of Bad Wolf Bay. In hopes one day he’ll respond. He never will. Sometimes I talk to the moon. Pretending he’s on top of it, listening to me. I’m so stupid. Thinking he’s there. I just wish he was.

“Rose! Rose! Come on! We have to go!” TenToo calls me. I love TenToo, but he’s not him. He looks like him, he talks like him, but he’s just not… The Doctor.

I don’t respond to him. I just sit on my rock and continue looking up at the stars. 

He walks closer, “Rose! Didn’t you hear me? We're going to get left if you don’t come on!” 

I look over at him and sigh, “Can’t we just… Stay?”

He walks over and sits on the rock beside me I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around me, “Oh, Rose Tyler. You have to realise he can’t come back for you.”

“I know. It’s just hard. I spent the most amazing two years of my life with that man.” 

TenToo sighs and kisses my forehead, “Look, I might not have a TARDIS and I might not be able to travel in space or through time, but I can still make your life amazing. Rose Tyler, let me make your life amazing.” 

I smile at him, he always knows what to say, just like the Doctor did, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He grabs my hand and pulls me off the rock.

We walk off Bad Wolf Bay together. I glance up at the moon once more and I swear I can see a shadow up there. I stop for a moment, but then continue walking. It’s not possible for him to be there, like TenToo said. But I still can’t help but wonder if he is up there, watching after me, like a God, like a… Like a Lord. 

We’re half way up the hill when I swear I hear an all-too-familiar sound. I yank around, but nothing’s there.

“Something wrong?” TenToo asks, looking at me like I’m crazy.

I grab his hand and turn back to walk up the hill, “No. I… I just thought I heard something.”

We continue walking and I hear something whisper in my ear, “Bad Wolf.”

I stop walking once again and look around. Nothing’s there. I hear TenToo sigh and realise he’s probably beyond annoyed with all this stopping. I start to think I’m going mad when I see something laying on the ground, I walk over and pick it up.

It’s a… a bowtie?


End file.
